Interior Decorator
by Just a Thought
Summary: My third little short, and...well the title says just about everything...


Warnings: A swear. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any of the characters, I simply write about them and make no money off of these stories. 

----------> 

Once again another not-exactly-hilarious short, poor Trunks...I use him way too much as my target in comedy. By the way, I'm not going to be able to use my e-mail for awhile, so the best way to reach me would be the comment box. 

----------> 

"Now, we're passing back your aptitude tests." the teacher announced. "It will tell you the job you will end up with." she finished confidently. 

Goten grabbed his test. His hand quickly shot up, "Miss Gluttonburg?" he asked. "How's it possible to get an F on this test?" 

She shot him a glare. 

"Right, right, okay." He leaned back in his chair looking over what they told him. "Hey cool!" he blurted. 

"Goten. Would you like to share with the class?" his teacher asked him sarcastically. 

"Oh...um...sure!" Goten said cheering up. He stood upon his desk. 

"Goten get off your desk!" the teacher warned. 

Goten started to float. 

"Show off." Trunks mumbles. 

"Trunks you can share after Goten." the teacher snapped. 

Trunks turned bright red. 

"Well, these people said that I obviously like to fight, they said I'd probably become a martial arts instructor, like Master Roshi." Goten smiled. 

"You actually want to be like that old pervert!" Trunks spluttered. "Don't cha think that's pretty low?" 

Goten shot him a glare. "Well, what did you get?" he asked smiling. 

"I...er...I'd rather not say." Trunks stuttered. 

"Aw, c'mon!" Goten proded. 

"No!" Trunks yelped. 

"Read it." the teacher instructed. 

"Sheez, okay, but I'm gonna regret this." Trunks mumbled. 

"What was that?" the teacher asked. 

"Nothing!" Trunks squealed. 

"WELL?" Goten grinned. 

"They said...well, um...they said...I think they got this wrong..." Trunks was about to finish when the teacher interuppted. 

"That's immpossible, our tests are never wrong." 

"Never's a long time." Trunks muttered. 

"JUST DO IT!" the whole class yelled. 

"Yes, well, they said I will become...a..." Trunks paused, his eyes darted around the room, he actually began to sweat. "...interior decorator." he said. 

The whole class errupted in laughter. Goten actually fell out of mid air. 

-After School- 

Trunks flew home, Goten had been bothering him the whole day. ~Interior decorator, how stupid.~ he thought to himself. 

"Hey wait up!" Goten yelled. 

"What now." Trunks sighed. 

"I was just wondering, well, when I move out of my parent's house, and have my own will you decorate it for free?" he asked. 

"NO!" Trunks shouted speeding off. 

-At Capsule Corp.- 

"Did you get those test results back?" Vegeta asked as Trunks barged in through the door. 

"Yes." Trunks answered unhappily. 

"How'd you do?" Bulma asked. 

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I got an F." he replied. 

"Is that possible?" Bulma asked. 

"Technically, no." Trunks said. 

"Well?" Vegeta asked. 

"Well what?" Trunks snapped back. 

"What are you going to be?" he asked again. 

"Nothing." he threw the papers down on the table and stormed off. 

Vegeta read, as he did he got progressivly paler. "Woman, you've ruined that poor boy, he'll probably have to go to a shrink now." 

"Gimme those." Bulma snatched the papers out of his hands. "An...interior decorator? But Trunks doesn't have enough taste to pick out his own CLOTHES!" 

"Probably can't even fight right anymore." Vegeta mumbled going to raid the refridgerator. 

-Parent Conference- 

The principal laced his fingers together. "As you know, Trunks had a unique out come on his test." A rubber band hit the principal in the face. "Trunks, would you put those away?" his reply was another rubber band. 

Bulma was sitting attent and alert listening to the principal. Vegeta looked simi-interested, but wanted to be else where. Trunks however was slotched down in his chair flicking rubber bands at the principal. 

"As I was saying..." the principal was cut off by another rubber band, "Will you tell him to stop that!" the principal shouted at Vegeta. 

"Will you tell me why my son is slated to become an interior decorator?" Vegeta yelled back. 

The interior decorator to-be flung a rubber band at his father, "Trunks, put those away before a jam them down your damn throat!" Vegeta yelled. 

-School Next Day- 

"Pisst, Trunks." Goten whispered. 

Trunks didn't respond. 

"Yo! Future interior decorator!" 

That got a reaction out of Trunks, soon he had his friends neck between his hands. "I know your behind this!" he whispered. 

Around them chants of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" broke out. 

"Alright!" Goten said half choked. "I'll tell you, just let my poor neck go!" 

Trunks released him. Moans rung throughout the halls. 

"I switched your answers." Goten said before running off. 

"Why you!" Trunks yelled before taking off after him. 

-After Getting Problem Worked Out- 

"So what are you going to be now?" Goten asked looking over Trunks's shoulder. 

Both the boys turned various shades of blue and fell over. 

The teacher came by and picked up Trunks's paper. She shook her head and clucked a few times. "Poor, poor, boy. House wife indeed!" 

END 

Hey, there's actually one cool teacher in my school! He let my friends and I "ditch" and have an ice fight for the last 15 minutes of school. By the way, I'm going to probably be posting more than once a week again. Don't be suprised if you see two or three shorts in one week. I got a ton of ideas for these. I might have to make this a series or something. By the way, Saturday I'm going to post a longer comedy, it's called Error in Trial. 


End file.
